The theme of this Center of Research Translation (CORT) application is psoriasis. The goal of this multidisciplinary effort is to better understand the pathophysiology of psoriasis, to test therapeutic interventions for psoriasis, and to develop new technologies for treatment of psoriasis. Therefore we include the Systems Biology Core (SBC), designed to support the individual RO1 projects described here. The SBC will provide a variety of services that are targeted to enhance the scientific quality of skin-related research to CORT investigators. The SBC is an integrated molecular biology laboratory focusing on high- throughput gene discovery and analysis, including molecular genetics, genomics and proteomics technologies together with associated bioinformatics and information management. The SBC will provide technological services, training and consultation in state of the art molecular biology technologies such as RNA and protein extraction from small tissue biopsies, laser capture microscopy, real- time PCR quantification of nucleic acids, microarray and proteomics technology and bioinformatics support for management, analysis, display and integration of genomic and proteomics data. Dr. Karnik's laboratory constitutes the backbone of the Systems Biology Core laboratory and will include"! ,000 square feet of research area located on the 5th floor of the Biomedical Research Building. It is equipped for cell and molecular biology studies, an area designated for RNA work and a sophisticated computer system for microarray and proteomics data reduction, data mining and pathway analysis.The SBC will complement and interdigitate with the institutional proteomics and genomics cores as well as with the SDRC cores and the Murdough Family Center of Psoriasis'Regional Clinical Network to facilitate the research of CORT investigators. All facilities are within a five-minute walk in adjacent buildings connected by an indoor bridge. Together, the Systems Biology Core director and consultants have extensive experience with the techniques and services proposed by the Core and will be a great asset to the CORT RO1 projects proposed, as well as to future P&F projects. The SBC will support all of the projects proposed in the CORT and is thus a key resource for success for the Case Psoriasis CORT.